¿Está en el cielo?
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Shot 2. Breve momento  donde Milk y  Goten hablan de Goku.


Bien, continuando con el reto de mi agiga Candy, les pongo primero aquí van las reglas el reto, hay una nueva gracias a Esplandian, quien nos dio la genial idea de ponerla:

#1. No se valen personajes inventados incluyendo a la mamá de Videl, la mamá de Vegeta o Goku, primo, amigo, tía sobrino lejano de los personajes.

#2. Puede tratar de romance, drama, familia, lemon, yaoi, yuri (ósea genero libre)

#3. Tiene que llevar mínimo 500 palabras (que cruel)

#4. Si llega a por lo menos a 3 comentarios punto extra

#5. Se vale repetir personajes pero no más de 2 veces (no puede ser no más de dos historias de Gohan y Videl, Carshmen llora)

#6. Nueva regla: El Shot debe contener una oración de siete palabras con la cual debe de llegar el Shot sin forzarlo

Y la frase del día es**: "De seguro se convirtió en un ángel"**

Y bueno estuve escribiendo en la hora libre de la escuela, Candy estuvo de testigo y resultó esto, Saludos a Coque que me inspiró ¡te quiero niño!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su respectivo autor AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>

**¿Está en el cielo?**

El pequeño niño daba vueltas por toda su habitación, esperaba a su madre, la cual le prometió hablar, estaba muy nervioso.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué yo no tengo papá? –esa pregunta vino de la infantil voz de Goten el cual tenía cinco años

La mujer se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta y la mirada curiosa de su hijo.

-Goten, ve a tu cuarto y enseguida hablaremos –dijo luego de un largo rato la viuda de Goku

De ese momento habían pasado dos horas y Milk aún no aparecía en el cuarto de su hijo, el pequeño daba vueltas de aquí a allá esperando.

-Goten, ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó tocando la puerta la madre de Goten

-Sí, mamá –respondió el niño

La mujer entró y se sentó en la cama de uno de sus hijos mientras miraba fijamente a Goten, quien la miraba curioso.

-Bueno hijo, creo que llegó la hora de hablar de esto contigo –dijo nerviosa –tu papá se llamaba Goku, el era un gran hombre, fuerte y demasiado valiente.

-¿En serio? –preguntó emocionado el más pequeño de los Son

-Sí Goten, el era el más fuerte del universo y nadie se le comparaba, tenía un apetito enorme, como tú y como Gohan, era muy tierno, muy amable, bondadoso y demasiado inocente… –decía la mujer Son con un brillo en los ojos recordando a su marido

-¿Y donde está? –preguntó el niño curioso

El brillo de los ojos de Milk se esfumó de repente con las palabras de el más pequeño de sus hijos, tenía que aceptar y decirle a Goten que su padre no estaba más en este mundo.

-Ve… verás Goten, tu papá ahora esta en… un mejor lugar –dijo nerviosa

-¿Nos abandono? –preguntó preocupado

-No hijo, Verás él… -comenzó a decir –nunca… -se estaba engañando

-¿Qué pasa mamita? –preguntó el niño

-No, nada –dijo rápidamente la mujer y esquivó los ojos de su hijo –es que me recuerdas tanto a él, eres idéntico a él como cuando era niño…

-Sí, Gohan también me dijo eso… Pero… ¿Por qué ninguno me quiere decir en donde está mi papá? –Preguntó el niño mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas –No existe ¿Verdad? ¡Mi papá no existe! –Dijo soltándose a llorar

-Goten, yo no… -comenzó a decir la viuda de Goku -¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó también llorando –Tú papá si existe –dijo bajando la voz y conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escapársele

El pequeño niño de cabello alborotado se sintió mal al ver a su madre así y no dudó en abrazarla.

-Goten… es que… tu papá esta… -dijo entre lloriqueos –Muerto… -susurró y acarició los alborotados cabellos de su hijo menor

El pequeño sintió como si algo atravesara su corazón, aunque no conocía a su padre le dolió saber eso y se soltó a llorar más fuertemente entre los brazos de su madre.

Ambos lloraron, por un largo rato, sacando todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por años. Los de Milk por que casi no lloraba cuando esperaba a Goten y los de Goten por aguantarse las ganas de llorar cuando Gohan le contaba todos esos momentos que vivió junto a su padre.

-Mamá… -susurró el pequeño con voz ronca

-¿Qué quieres nene? –preguntó también un poco ronca la mujer

-Sí papá esta… tu sabes… quiere decir que ¿Está en el cielo? –Preguntó –Gohan me dijo que todos los buenos que mueren van allí…

-Sí mi amor, creo que sí –susurró suavemente la viuda de Goku

-Sabes ¿Qué pienso? –preguntó el menor de los son –Que papá **de seguro se convirtió en un ángel** y desde el cielo nos mira y nos cuida –dijo inocentemente…

-Puede que tengas razón… -susurró la madre de Goten y lo abrazó hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, en el bosque, Milk besó un pétalo de cerezo y lo puso en las pequeñas manos de Goten, el cual le sopló y dejó que el viento se llevara el pétalo conduciéndolo hacia un lugar…

Un lugar muy lejano…

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó un hombre cuando el pétalo calló en su nariz

Lo tomó delicadamente y lo puso en su mano y leyó:

"Un beso de parte de Goten y de Milk"

-Gracias hijo, gracias Milk… -susurró Goku desde el otro mundo y una suave brisa acarició el rostro de Milk y alborotó el cabello de Goten.

Fin

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿Qué les pareció este segundo Shot? Espero y comenten nos leemos mañana con otro Shot si quieren leerlo claro<p>

¡Adiosito!


End file.
